Wolfpaw
by swordofbread
Summary: "Do I ever get a break around here!" Wolfpaw barked to himself, secretly relishing his ability to curse around the cats who couldn't understand him. He stepped over Mossypaw, who was tucked beside Hollowpaw, his bushy tail wrapped around her nose.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Quiet barks and whispers echoed from the cave walls. Long tails swayed over four puppies. Three were normal sized, yet one was weak and yapping for it's mother.  
"We can't keep him, Kiyan, he'll die before Cold Wind." A deep but gentle bark came from the front of the cave. A pair of dogs, almost identical in size whispered back and forth.  
"What am I supposed to do, leave him out there," The female dog pointed to the outside of the den," He's my pup, Jalkin, I have to help him."  
"He'll drink up all the milk and the other pups will starve and he will still be the weakest. Please, as my mate, I know you know this as well. If he dies, he will not have to suffer anymore, he will join the ranks of Moonpack, just as your sister did. Lokin will take care of him," He murmured into his mate's ear. Kiyan nodded briefly, then quietly walked to the back of the cave where her pups lay. She picked the tiniest one up by the scruff and padded out of the cave. Jalkin walked up to her, she set the pup down and shook her head.  
"No, Jalkin, I must do this myself," She picked up the pup again and started walking towards the lake, a half a days journey away.

Soon she was at the Horse Place. She headed for the marshy areas, hoping something would find him and end it soon. She didn't want her son to suffer. She set him down, carefully. Smoothing his light brown fur, she licked him all over. He kneaded her stomach for milk, but she pushed him away. He whimpered, but was not strong enough to follow her. Slowly she padded away, not daring to look back. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt 1

The small pup was confused, he was alone for the first time in his life. His brothers and sister were not with him. His mother and father were gone. Worse, he was in a strange place, with strange scents all around him. He could not pick himself up, but he could see around him. Mud was all around him, the sound of a river told him he close to it. He could also see a big puddle of water, bigger than anything he'd ever seen before. Than he could smell a scent he never smelled before. Four animals walked out of some bushes. They were smaller than mother or father but they had scars and he could see their claws and teeth. They were dangerous. They spoke in a language the pup didn't recognise, quickly all turning to one individual, a muscular blue gray thing. The pup decided to call these things smalldogs because they were similar to dogs.  
As the pup was thinking a smalldog came up to him and picked him up by the scruff. He didn't struggle, he assumed if they wanted to kill him they'd have killed him before. The smalldogs crossed the river he'd heard ealier, almost drowning the pup. He coughed and sputtered, but the blue gray smalldog gave him a look that told him to be silent. Soon, the pup and the group of smalldogs arrived on a big opening of reeds and smaller rivers. Some other smalldogs came out of some reeds with surprised faces as they noticed the pup. Carrying the pup to a place that smelled like flowers and plants, they deposited him on the ground. A small milk colored smalldog walked in front of the pup with wide eyes. The blue gray smalldog and the milky one talked together in hushed voices, eyeing the puppy nervously. The pup didn't care, he just wanted to have some food. The milk colored smalldog reappeared and began to prod him, making the pup yelp in surprise. He was sore from being bumped around. Two seeds were deposited in front of him, he looked up at the smalldog quizzically. Sighing the smalldog began to demonstrate eating these seeds. The pup understood and gobbled the seeds up quickly. He was still hungry. This seemed to made clear to the smalldog, when the pup's stomach growled. It walked away and returned with a squirrel. He'd never eaten meat before, he was still on milk, but he tried it anyway. Tasting a small bite, he quickly ate the whole squirrel ravenously. He quickly grew tired, falling asleep in the smalldog's plant den.

"Wake up," A voice boomed in the pup's ears. Opening his eyes, he was in a strange forest. Not the one full of smalldogs, but the sound of barks and yapping. This one was full of dogs.  
"Welcome to Moonpack," He'd heard of Moonpack before, it was where dogs went when they died. He must have looked shocked because the female dog spoke again," You're not dead, little one. Moonpack has a greater destiny for you, son of Jalkin and Kayin. I am Frobin, I have come to help you. The animals you are with, these smalldogs you call them, are called cats. They speak an odd language of purrs and meows. You are with good cats, for the time being. You will join these cats, learn their language, and help these cats. They in turn will help you. I have come to teach you the only word in cat I know, this will help you," The pup nodded wanting more information.  
"Starclan," The word was strange and sounded misshapen. He tried to say it as well but Frobin faded away. He did not know what "Starclan" meant, but he would say it first thing when he woke up. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapt 2

The pup woke as a "cat" prodded his side. He yawned and turned to see the milky cat. She looked at him brightly and with warm eyes. He remembered his dream with Frobin and her strange words. The cat began to make noises, a meow is what Frobin called it. This cat was trying to speak to him. He wanted to speak back but all that came out was a mixture of barks and yips. The cat took a step back, unsure about what to do.  
"Sta-" The pup began. This word was unfamiliar on his tongue.  
"Starclan," He finished. The milky cat's eyes stretched wide and she vanished from the den. A moment later it returned with the blue gray cat he saw earlier. The milky cat began to meow again, seeming to want him to repeat it.  
"Starclan," The word was slurred, but the cats understood. The milky cat padded next to him and pointed to itself and said another strange word.  
"Willowshine," It repeated this over again. Then it pointed to him. He looked back at the cat. Sighing, it pointed back at itself.  
"I'm Willowshine," He thought he understood what this meant. Poiting to it with his paw he repeated it.  
"Willowshine," The cat looked happy and curled its tail up to its back. Then it pointed to itself then to the pup.  
"I'm Willowshine," Then pointed to the pup," and you?" The pup understood its tail gesture not its words. He realized he never had a name. It was customary for mothers to name their pups at three moons, he was only one moon.  
Shrugging he looked back at the cat. It sighed again and turned to the gray cat. They spoke, mentioning "Starclan" and other things he didn't know. Finally the cats turned to him. The milky cat motioned him to follow and he did. The camp was full of cats, each staring at him angrily. They stopped at a pile of rocks. The gray cat climbed up and yowled something he didn't catch. The cats that shot him angry glances walked out into the clearing and sat before the gray cat. Again Starclan was mentioned and the cats cast glances in his direction. Then the meeting was over and he went back to his nest, grabbing a squirrel on the way. He was eating it when the milky cat came in.  
"Willowshine," She pointed to herself then to the pup, "Wolfpup," The cat grinned repeating this. He understood the first time, but he was in awe. The cats had given him a name! They accepted him! Wolfpup! He was very excited. Then he repeated his name so the cat could hear it. Pointing to Wolfpup's squirrel the cat said it's name.  
"Squirrel," Looking at him expectantly. He tried to say it but it came out as a low bark.  
"Squirrel," She repeated. Thinking harder, he repeated it. It was still strange, but the cat could understand. It made a noise similar to a growl, but it soothed Wolfpup. He wanted to me the other cats. Yipping at the cat, he pointed his nose to the clearing. It nodded, and the pair walked out of the den. They stopped at the gray cat that gave him his name.  
"Wolfpup," It mewed.  
"Wolfpup," He repeated, then pointed to the cat. Willowshine mewed softly to the gray cat, who nodded slowly.  
"Mistystar," It mewed calmly.  
"Meistystarl," He slurred the words on his tongue.  
""Mistystar," It repeated.  
"Mistystarl," He said more clearly. Mistystar nodded, and the pair moved off again. Still cats in the camp were giving him wide eyed stares. He didn't understand why, he thought they didn't know his name.  
"Wolfpup," He barked triumphiantly. The cats eyes grew wider still, and they vanished into their dens. Wimpering, he followed Willowshine. Pushing reeds aside, a few more cats came into view. They didn't runaway as the other cats did, but still had wide eyes.  
"Wolfpup," He barked again. One of the cats stepped forward. It was a small black cat.  
"Reedwhisker," It prompted.  
"Reethwhisker," He yipped. Shaking its head, the cat repeated itself.  
"Reedwhisker,"  
"Re-edwhisk-er," Wolfpup sounded the name out.  
"Reedwhisker," The black cat mewed faster.  
"Reedwhisker," Wolfpup contorted his tongue until the sounds came out right. Smiling, the cat turned away. The day went along quickly. Willowshine left his side for some parts of the day, to leave Wolfpup to meet the cats and learn their names. He grabbed a piece of prey he didn't recognise, it wasn't a squirrel. There were no more squirrels in the pile of fresh-meat. It was slippery and shiny, and had no fur or even feathers. Ripping through the skin, the flesh was different. A strange taste hit the roof of his mouth. Barking in excitement, he ate the meal ravenously.  
"Wolfpup, this fish," Willowshine sat next to him.  
"Fish," He repeated, remembering the term. Willowshine pointed to herself.  
"Willowshine," Wolfpup knew this was a test. She pointed to the black cat.  
"It Reedwhisker," He barked. Willowshine's whiskers twitched.  
"Wolfpup tom. Willowshine she-cat." Wolfpup tilted his head quizzically. It pointed its tail at Reedwhisker then him.  
"Reedwhisker tom. Wolfpup tom," Then to Mistystar and itself, "Mistystar she-cat. Willowshine she-cat." Wolfpup thought he understood, sort of. She-cats were female, like his mama. Toms were males like his papa.  
"Wolfpup..." The brown pup thought about it ,"Tom. Willowshine... she-cat." Her eyes shone brightly. He finished his fish and looked up to the sky. Almost dark. Yawning, he walked back to his nest and fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapt 3 One moon had passed in the camp. Wolfpup's vocabulary quickly expanded allowing him to hold small coversations. He became friends with a few of the kits and one of the apprentices. None of the elders would even look at him, and few of the queens would allow them to play with their kits. His best friends were Willowshine, who he now discovered was a medicine cat and an apprentice called Mossypaw. Their home was called Riverclan and their were three other clans. They did not know about Wolfpup yet, and Mistystar had told him it would be difficult explaining his reason to be here.  
"But...why," He asked, wide eyed.  
"Many cats scared of dogs. Dogs hurt many cats," Mistystar explained carefully.  
"I would hurt cat. I love cat." He murmured, studying his paws.  
"I know," She whispered back.  
That was a half moon ago. Now he was bigger and had a greater grasp of cat language. He wanted to become an apprentice, just like Mossypaw. He didn't know how any warrior would train him. He was already much bigger than all the other cats and had to have a special den next to Willowshine's. He ate as much as the biggest warrior and could run faster than the fastest apprentice. His smell was better than Beetleshisker's, the best tracker in the clan. He was keen and quick to learn. He studied his words everyday because Willowshine would test him every sunhigh when she wasn't busy.  
Picking up a fish and a squirrel from the fresh kill pile, he padded to the rock and pile of reeds he ate at everyday. Everyone was out of camp or sleeping, so it was very quiet. Deciding to go out into the forest after his meal, he quickly ate the prey. No one ever told him he couldn't leave camp, so he took it a chance to leave. Padding out of the camp, it was a marshy grassland. He could hear many small streams and a few larger rivers. Vaguely he remembered the day Riverclan had found him lying in the mud. He could not remember his mother or father, which troubled him slightly. But he had a new life now, full of friends, well some friends. Willowshine was a good friend and would have made a good mother too. But she was a medicine cat, and according to Starclan she could not take a mate. He assumed Starclan was like Moonpack, but for cats. He would meet Frobin almost every night, who taught him new words and helped him understand the ways of the clan.  
He jumped a stream easily, without having to get his paws wet. He knew he should try to swim one day, Riverclan cats loved to swim. Avoiding patrols, he carefully made his way down to the lake. He could see a big twoleg barn with huge brown and white animals. He would ask Willowshine about that later. Looking forward, he could see a big island in the lake. This is where the clans had their gatherings. He hoped that one day he would be allowed to attend one. The water rippled over the smooth water to the right. Following it with his eyes, they landed on a moor. Windclan. He was told these cats were very skinny and fast. They could outrun any other cat, because their prey was very fast. He wished to meet one. He decided he would go to the Windclan border and talk to a Windclan cat. Running through the reeds he slowed when he scent cats her never scented before, except for on Riverclan who patrolled this border. Sitting down, he waited for Windclan. He didn't have to wait long.  
"Dog!" A sleek black tom pushed his way through the bracken. A few others arrived shortly after, hissing and arching their backs.  
"Wait! I am Wolfpup. I live in Riverclan," He barked before the cats would attack. The cats stood dead in their tracks, jaws gaping and eyes wide.  
"B-but, your a dog," One gawked.  
"I am Wolfpup, a member of Riverclan. I want know how Windclan is," He yipped.  
"F-fine. How do you know how to speak cat?" Another eyed him disbelievingly.  
"Willowshine is good teacher. Also Frobin," Wolfpup barked proudly.  
"Frobin?" The black tom asked.  
"Yes, Frobin. My Moonpack guardian." The cats looked at each other, confused. Then they started to bristle again.  
"Get off our territory. Now. Mistystar better know what she's doing. Onestar will mention this at the next gathering." Another cat hissed. Wolfpup flinched at her words. Watching him leave, the Windclan cats hissed and spat at him. The young pup had thought all clans were as nice as Riverclan, but this was not true. Sulking back to camp, he realized it was passed sunhigh. Willowshine would be worried. He began to run, then sprint. Running through the entrance, he nearly ran over Icewing, Minnowtail, and Mintfur.  
"Watch where you're going, will you? You nearly killed us!" Icewing huffed, smoothing down her ruffled fur. She was not one of the few cats who liked Wolfpup.  
"Sorry Icewing," He murmured looking down at his paws.  
"'Sorry,' catches no prey. What are you doing out of camp anyways?" Icewing mewed.  
"I wanted to see the territory. I talked to a Windclan patrol. They didn't like me," The brown puppy muttered. The three warriors looked at each other, wide eyed.  
"You did what? Why would you do that! Mistystar needed to explain this to the clans before theyfound out! Now they're going to think we are weak and taking in any thing to become warriors!" Mintfur's eyes pierced him like thorns.  
"We've got to tell Mistystar about this," Icewing sighed. The patrol turned around flanked by Wolfpup and quickly padded towards Mistystar's den.  
"Mistystar? Something important just happened," Icewing mewed into the leader's den. Mistystar padded out of her den and greeted the warriors and Wolfpup. Icewing explained what had happened. Mistystar nodded her head, then turned her fierce gaze on Wolfpup when Iceiwng mentioned the Windclan patrol.  
"Well, what have you got to say for yourself?" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapt 4 "I think all cats are nice, like Riverclan. So I went to border to speak to other nice cats. I thought they be nice." Wolfpup whimpered.  
Mistystar drew in a deep sigh, "Wolfpup, not all cats are nice to dogs. To be honest, most dogs would kill a cat. They are afraid. Windclan must think I'm crazy, dogs chase them on the moor nearly everyday."  
"Why can't dogs and cats just be friends?" Wolfpup barked.  
"Not all dogs can speak cat, and cats and speak dog. You are a special creature, blessed I suppose. I only know of one other animal that can speak to cats, she is not a cat herself." The blue gray she-cat sat down.  
"Who?" Wolfpup didn't know any one else could speak to cats other than him and of course other cats.  
"Midnight. She is a badger who lives in Sun Drown place, a vast spanning of water, bigger than the lake. The water is very salty, and Midnight lives in a cave at the water's edge. Only six cats have ever been there." Mistystar looked sad but Wolfpup had missed it.  
The other cats in the den were looking around awkwardly. Mistystar had noticed this and her blue gaze hardened once more on the young dog.  
"Wolfpup, you may have started a battle between Riverclan and Windclan. You will not be allowed to leave the camp without a warrior or Willowshine to suppervise and you will care for the elders for the next half moon. But since I can see you are growing restless, I can see you are ready to become apprenticed. Your language skills are growing larger everyday, and soon you will speak fluently. Come, we will have your apprentice ceremony now." Wolfpup began to quiver and shake, wagging his long flowing tail around the den. Icewing and the others in the patrol were clearly surprised, showing their displeasure by lashing their tails. All the cats and Wolfpup exited the den and stood below the Rockpile, wagging excitedly. He wondered who his mentor would be, maybe Reedwhisker or even Mistystar herself! Mistystar yowled the clan to gather. Slowly all cats were present in front of the light brown puppy, whispering in hushed voices.  
"Cats of Riverclan. Two moons ago, a young dog was found in our territory. We accepted him as apart of our clan, and in turn, he has learned many things. Icewing, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be Wolfpaw's mentor. I know you will pass on all your confidence, skill, and loyalty to young Wolfpaw and teach him all the skills he needs to know to become a valuable warrior to Riverclan." Icewing padded up to the puppy, who was bigger than herself and slowly touched noses with him.  
"Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw!" The loudest cheer was from his friend Mossypaw. Willowshine was right behind her along with a few other cats. Some of the clan members didn't even cheer.  
"This seems like more of a reward than a punishment to me, this dog might've started a war with Windclan!" A frail elder called Pouncetail.  
"I have already punished him, Pouncetail. Wolfpaw is going to be handling all elders tasks with no help for half a moon. He will not be allowed out of camp without a warrior. Thank-you that is all," Mistystar jumped down from the Rockpile and Wolfpaw was greeted by his friends.  
"Now you can sleep in the apprentices' den with us!" Mossypaw mewed.  
"If I fit!" Wolfpaw joked.  
"Then we'll have to add on to the apprentices' den, won't we?" Hollowpaw purred. He was another good friend of Wolfpaw's. Wolfpaw was over-joyed by his friends, until his mentor tapped him on the shoulder.  
"I want you to go change the elders' bedding, then check them for ticks. I'll show you where the moss is and Willowshine can show you how to use mousebile." Icewing mewed gruffly. She clearly wasn't please by Mistystar's choice for her first apprentice. Wolfpaw sighed and looked around the clearing. The elders didnt't like him, the warriors didn't like him, and only two of the apprentices like him. He sulked his way to the medicine den and poked Willowshine on the shoulder. She jumped a little and then relaxed when she saw it was Wolfpaw.  
"Congratulations Wolfpaw. I expect you are here for bedding and mousebile from the look of your face," The milky furred cat huffed. Wolfpaw nodded, sighing sadly. He wished that with his apprentice ceremony Riverclan would finally accept him, but it was apparent this would not happen anytime soon.  
"Here, I always keep extra moss in my den incase someone gets hurt. And to use mousebile is like this. Take the stick of moss I'm holding and be careful not to get it on your paws. Dab it on the tick and the ticks will just fall off." She purred.  
"Thanks," He muffled with moss under his neck and holding the mousebile on a stick.  
"Wash your paws in the river, don't lick them clean!" Willowshine called out after him, but he hadn't heard it. He pushed his way into the elders' den, only to be greeted by a hiss.  
"What do you need? Can't you see we're sleeping? Coming in here and makin' all that racket!" Pouncetail hissed. The other elder agreed by spitting at Wolfpaw's huge paws. Wolfpaw sighed.  
"I need to change bedding. Also ticks," Wolfpaw wished he knew better words to speak.  
"Fine, but if there one thorn in it, Mistystar will here about it!" Pouncetail threatened. Wolfpaw wasn't scared, just sad that he couldn't be trusted. He began to paw at the flattened bedding, slowly picking up the moss, then the reeds underneath. These were used so if the camp flooded, the nests would float. He threw them out of the den so he could collect them later. Then he put the new reeds and moss down careful to check for any thorns or prickers. He pulled out some pebbles and threw them outside with the old bedding. When he was done he called the elders back in.  
"'Bout time! I was nearly fallin' asleep out there!" Pouncetail complained. He seemed to be bothered by everything Wolfpaw did. The light brown apprentice began to carefully dab all the ticks off the two elderly cats. Pouncetail complained again about how the bile was dripping on him. When he was done, Wolfpaw quickly dashed out of the den and disposed of the bedding and mouse bile. His paws were smelling sour and was giving Wolfpaw a stomach ache. He began to clean his paws, when his stomach ache got worse. Wolfpaw licked faster, hoping the vile stench would dissipate. He whimpered in pain, and Willowshine dashed up to him.  
"What's wrong?" She mewed.  
Wolfpup hadn't learned the word for 'stomach' yet, so he began to lick his abdomen quickly.  
"Did you lick your paws clean instead of rinsing them in the river?" The milky furred cat sighed. Wolfpaw nodded slowly.  
"Come, we'll go wash your paws," Willowshine mewed. Wolfpaw nodded again and followed her out of the camp. He had to duck under the entrance to the camp, and followed his friend to the flowing river. He had only seen the river a few times, but he had never stuck his paws in it. Willowshine gracefully slid into the clear depths, waiting for Wolfpaw to join her. Instinctively, the young brown pup jumped head first. The cold water gripped his body, knocking the wind out of him and making his legs collapse under him. His head entered the water, and he panicked, floundering about sending waves of water to splash over Willowshine's head. Willowshine chuckled a little, and swam after him with confident strokes with her legs. Wolfpaw was still going downstream, his head bobbing in the water.  
"Wolfpaw!," The milky she-cat mewed between laughs,"Stand up! There are pebbles under you!" Wolfpaw's face flushed with embarrassment as he spun around to put his paws firmly on the small pebbles. Willowshine swam over to him, she was only as tall as his shoulder.  
"See, it's not so bad," She closed her eyes and let the cool water flow around her paws. Wolfpaw tried to do the same, but his fur was soaked through, even through his dense inner coat. He shook himself, droplets of water covering his friend.  
"Come on, let's get you back to camp before you get the chills," She added,"I'm sure Icewing will be looking for you," Wolfpaw wasn't so sure. Most of the clan didn't talk to him, but Icewing had showed genuine disdain when Mistystar had chosen him as her apprentice. She probably thought that he was some kind of punishment. Wolfpaw sighed, dropping his thoughts of his mentor. Atleast Willowshine was his friend, and Hollowpaw and Mossypaw. If Icewing didn't like him, he would show her what a good apprentice he was. He would catch more fresh kill than any other apprentice, never lose in a battle, and would protect Riverclan until his last breathe. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapt 5

Wolfpaw trotted back to camp with Willowshine. His stomach still hurt a little, but after swallowing all the river water he did while in the river, it was dulled. Warm determination welled up in his chest, making his tail wave rapidly. He accidentally whacked Willowshine in the rump, she fluffed up her fur indignantly.  
"What was that?" She huffed,"What in Starclan's name are you doing?" Wolfpaw stopped his fluttering tail, and tucked it between his legs.  
"Sorry," He murmured,"I didn't mean to hit you," Willowshine flicked her ears in a non-commentary way, and they set off again. The camp was just in front of them, and Wolfpaw stopped.  
"What are doing?" Willowshine murmured.  
"Will I ever go to a gathering with Riverclan?" Wolfpaw barked. Willowshine sighed.  
"I don't know, not the next one. Mistystar will need time to tell the other clans first, and with Windclan knowing now, it won't be easy," Wolfpaw whimpered,"Don't worry, you'll go sometime." She flicked his floppy brown ear warmly and padded into the camp. Wolfpaw sighed again and followed her in.

Wolfpaw's eyes flickered open, he was laying next to a silver gray she-dog. Frobin!  
"Greetings," She barked in dog,"How has clan life been?"  
"I am an apprentice!" He yipped excitedly. Frobin tilted her silver gray head to one side,"An apprentice is when you train to become a warrior! my teacher is Icewing, but I don't think she likes me," He sighed. Frobin curled her tail around his neck. It felt good to speak like a regular dog again, not twisting his tongue and mouth strangely to pronounce the words cats spoke.  
"Don't worry," Frobin sighed,"This life will become easier for you," She faded away, and Wolfpaw woke up in the apprentices den. Mossypaw was curled up next to him, breathing deeply. The sun was peaking into the den, casting shadow's through the reeds.  
"Wolfpaw," Icewing poked her head in to the den,"It's time for some training." Wolfpaw carefully got up, without disturbing the other apprentices. He followed the snowy white she-cat in the camp. Other cats were beginning to stir.  
"What are we doing today?" He yipped.  
"Swimming," She mewed. Wolfpaw followed her out of the camp and to a slow moving creek in the middle of Riverclan territory. Icewing slithered into the clear water, waiting for him to join her. He carefully waded into the water.  
"To swim, he take your front paws, and you scoop water back. Like this," She explained while showing him,"Do the same with your back legs. Let me see you do it," Wolfpaw went deeper in the water, to where he couldn't feel the pebbles on his paws, and began churning his paws in the water.  
"I'm doing it!" He gasped. Icewing nodded. He was actually swimming! He swam around and around the creek.  
"Good, now that you've got that down, let's try fishing," Wolfpaw leaped out of the water, and followed his mentor to a fast moving part of the river. Dark shadows were swimming just beneath the surface.  
"Watch me," Icewing growled. She positioned herself over the edge of the water. This seemed to go on forever. Then, in one quick motion, Icewing swiped her paw in the water, sending water to splash all over Wolfpaw. A fat silver fish flapped on the river bank, and Icewing bit down in it's throat.  
"We'll go to a different place to fish now, because all the other's will be down at the bottom," Icewing murmured. They found another place to fish near by.  
"Don't cast your shadow over it, the fish will know their being hunted," Icewing warned,"And keep your claws unsheathed," Wolfpaw looked at his paws, his claws weren't like the cats, he could not put them away and take them out. Plus, they weren't nearly as sharp.  
"Now, you want to scoop the fish up as fast as possible," She explained, not noticing the young dog studying his paws.  
"Okay, now try and hunt!" She mewed loudly, backing away from Wolfpaw. Shadows flickered under the surface of the water, and Wolfpaw waited until one was directly under him. then he whipped out his paw and scooped out the fish. But his claws could not get a grip on the fish and he just sent it flying in the air and landed back in the water with a plop.  
"I told you to unsheathe your claws!" Icewing growled.  
"My claws don't sheathe," Wolfpaw complained. Icewing examined his paws.  
"You're right," She muttered,"I'll have to think of something else for you. We'll pick p on this tomorrow, you have to get back the elders." Wolfpaw nodded, his training session wasn't as fun as he thought it would be.

"The cats going to the gathering tonight are Willowshine, Reedwhisker, Icewing, Mossypaw, Hollowpaw, Mallownose, Mintfur, Pebblefoot, Beetlewhisker, and Troutpaw," Wolfpaw was listening to the cats announced to go even though he knew he wouldn't be included. He sighed, padding away to go to sleep. It was a few days after the trainign sessions with Icewing,"And one more clanmember. Wolfpaw, you will join us." A roar of cats challenging the leader's decision burst out. But Wolfpaw couldn't help but start to wag his tail excitedly.  
"What will the other clans think!" One cat called out.  
"Riverclan makes its own choices, no other clan tells us what to do. I think that when we explain our story about Wolfpaw, it would be better if he was there with us." Mistystar replied calmly. The noise died down, but angry murmurs echoed through Wolfpaw's ears. Mossypaw ran up to him.  
"We're going to the gathering together! Isn't this exciting?" She purred. Wolfpaw nodded. Hollowpaw bounced up to the pair.  
"This is going to be great! I can't wait to see the looks on the other clans faces! Windclan will be so scared, they'll run right back to camp!" Hollowpaw roared. Wolfpaw wasn't so sure, the Windclan cats he met at the border did not seem scared, just angry.  
"Come on! they're leaving without us!" Hollowpaw ran towards the clan entrance. He stood between Mossypaw and Hollowpaw.  
"I wonder if any clans are there already!" Mossypaw mewed,"This is my first gathering, and I've never met a Thunderclan cat before! Minnowtail says they think they can do what ever they want, cross borders, and think every clan needs their help!" Mossypaw huffed. But Wolfpaw was still thinking about the gathering. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapt 6

"So how do you say mouse in dog?" Mossypaw mewed curiously to Wolfpaw while they walked along the shoreline to the gathering.  
"Mouse," Wolfpaw yipped in dog, his voice deepening and rising. He enjoyed sharing his knowledge with Mossypaw. He enjoyed sharing anything with Mossypaw for that matter.  
"Mow-oose," Mossypaw tried to bark, but it came out a little strange. Wolfpaw chuckled.  
"Don't laugh! I was trying really hard!" Mossypaw flattened her ears indignantly.  
"Now you know how I feel!" Wolfpaw joked. Mossypaw flicked him with her tail.  
"I don't smell any of the other clans," Hollowpaw dropped back to them. He was older than Mossypaw and Wolfpaw, so he this wasn't his first gathering.  
"That's good, then we'll be able to get there without any cats seeing Wolfpaw," Someone called back. Wolfpaw growled a little, Riverclan still didn't trust him.  
"Don't," Mossypaw whispered, placing her tail on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and dropped back to the end of the patrol. He followed slowly behind, whimpering quietly. He hated that Riverclan didn't trust him. So what that he wasn't born in Riverclan, he had heard that the leader of Thunderclan was a kittypet! Surely that was worse than a dog!  
Wolfpaw looked across the lake, moonlight dappled across it. He could see a large mass moving on the opposite shore, that must be another clan. He looked back in front of him, Riverclan was farther away from him for his liking so he sped up. He trailed behind them a couple of tail-lengths and watched as they leaped onto a fallen log and crossed it onto the gathering island. He trotted to the crowd of small cats and waited his turn. Heavystep was lumbering in front of him, slowly making his way to the log. He gathered his haunches and leaped up on top of the tree. Wolfpaw sighed, this was taking longer than he wanted.  
"You just wait your turn," Heavystep turned and hissed at the young dog,"Young apprentices with no respect for the cats that fought battles so they could hunt!" Heavystep grumbled. Wolfpaw didn't realize it was so apparent that he was in a bad mood. He leaped onto the log. It was slipperery and for the second time he cursed himself for not having the claws of a cat. His paws slid out from under him and he hit the tree and fell into the black water. The darkness engulfed him, swallowing his body. He tried to bark, but water rushed into his mouth and nose. He surfaced briefly, sucking in air.  
"Swim!" A cat on the log shouted. Wolfpaw churned his legs strongly, and tried to work his way back to the shore. But the current was pulling him towards the island and sucking him down.  
"Someone help him!" A cat shouted from above. Wolfpaw struggled to stay afloat, but he could no longer keep moving as the warmth was pulled from his body draining his energy.  
-

"Wolfpaw," A hazy voice whispered in the light brown dog's ear,"Wolfpaw,"  
The small dog fluttered his eyes. He began to cough and gag. Finally, he felt the water rise in his throat and he vomited up lake water.  
"What happened?" Wolfpaw sputtered.  
"You fell off the tree bridge and into the water," The cat was Willowshine.  
"How long was I asleep?" Wolfpaw tried to stand, but his paws gave way under him.  
"A few heartbeats, the other clans haven't even arrived yet," Willowshine murmured, licking his fur dry.  
"Who saved me?" Wolfpaw muttered.  
Willowshine paused.  
"Who was it?" Wolfpaw demanded.  
"Oh Wolfpaw, no one saved you. You washed up on the shore." Wolfpaw flopped back onto the pebbly beach. How could no one try to save him?  
"It'll be okay, Wolfpaw." Willowshine murmured, pressing her head against his thick, soft fur.  
"Whatever," Wolfpaw sighed, and struggled to get to his paws.  
"Here let me help you," Willowshine tried to get under his shoulder.  
"No, I don't need any help," Wolfpaw pushed her away and walked away from her. He joined the clan cats and settled down in the middle of the group.  
"Wolfpaw," Mistystar trotted up to him,"Try to talk to as many clan cats as possible. Have good manners and be as friendly as possible. The more cats that know the real you the better,"  
"And what good would that do? Riverclan doesn't even trust me," Wolfpaw muttered under his breathe.  
"Excuse me?" Mistystar narrowed her blue eyes.  
"Nothing," Wolfpaw turned away and approached Mossypaw. They locked eyes, but Mossypaw turned away and continued her conversation with Troutpaw, a cat that would openly scorn Wolfpaw. Dumbfounded, Wolfpaw walked away and sat by himself. Another clan made their way into the clearing, with a white tom with jet black paws in the lead. He angled his ears towards the white tom.  
"Remember Rowanclaw, we can't let the other clans know we are weaker since Russetfur died," The white tom mewed quietly to the ginger tom next to him.  
"Yes Blackstar," The ginger tom quickly responded. So that was Blackstar, the Shadowclan leader, Wolfpaw thought. He always pictured Blackstar totally black.  
"Greetings Blackstar. How is the prey running?" Mistystar mewed to the Shadowclan leader.  
"Good. Any news for the clans to hear tonight?" There was an edge in his voice.  
"You'll hear soon enough," Mistystar mewed evenly. Wolfpaw wanted to creep closer to hear the rest of the conversation but was afraid Blackstar would be offended that Mistystar didn't tell him about welcoming a dog in her clan. So he moved back to the rest of Shadowclan. He saw Mossypaw talking to a small black she-cat. He approached the pair again, who thankfully were standing on the outside of the group of cats. Wolfpaw avoided Mossypaw's gaze and walked p to them. The black she-cat't tail fluffed up and her eyes widened with fear.  
"Do-," Mossypaw wacked her tail over the she-cats muzzle.  
"This is Wolfpaw," Mossypaw murmured quietly,"He's a Riverclan apprentice."  
"B-but, he's a dog," The black cat mewed, flicking her eyes from Wolfpaw to Mossypaw.  
"Hello," Wolfpaw nodded.  
"He speaks," The she-cat whispered.  
"Wolfpaw, this is Pinepaw, she's a Shadowclan apprentice," Mossypaw mewed. Wolfpaw nodded.  
"So, um, is this your first gathering?" Wolfpaw asked awkwardly.  
"No, no. I'm getting my warrior ceremony in a few days," Pinepaw whispered.  
"This is our first," Mossypaw added. Pinepaw nodded, flicked her eyes back to Wolfpaw, and quietly excused herself. Wolfpaw locked his eyes with Mossypaw, his humor apparent. But her eyes were serious.  
"Why don't you go with Hollowpaw," She whispered, and gaze her dropped as she padded away. Wolfpaw whimpered slightly as he turned away from his friend.  
The last two clans arrived next, a ginger tom flanked by a large tabby tom. Wolfpaw knew this was Thunderclan, and the leader was Firestar. The other clan was Windclan, headed by a small brown tabby, his name, Wolfpaw had heard it from one of the elders in a story a few days before. The two leaders leapt onto the tree and settled onto their designated spots. Mistystar stood to call attendance, but Onestar was a step a head of her.  
"Cats of the clans, we have an outsider among us!" Onestar paused for affect,"His name is Wolfpaw and he is a dog!" Yowls of shock and outrage poured through the clans.  
"Where is he?" A cat yowled.  
"I am here," Wolfpaw barked loudly. All of the clans went silent as Wolfpaw walked to the head of the clans.  
"Yes, I am a dog," He began,"But why should that matter who my parents were? They were both noble, strong dogs." Wolfpaw looked around at the cats.  
"Because we are the clans, cats of the clans!" A cat protested.  
"Why didn't you tell us about this dog at the last gathering?" Blackstar confronted Mistystar.  
"Because we didn't know that Wolfpaw would be staying with us," Mistystar confessed. Wolfpaw was outraged. Didn't know he was going to stay? Where would he go, he was still a small defenseless puppy then!  
"It does not matter where a kit, or pup, gulps his first breathe. What determines a warrior is how they spend the rest of their lives." Reedwhisker defended.  
"That is true," Firestar murmured.  
"But he's a dog!" Onestar shrieked,"They chase our hunting patrols everyday, they terrorized Thunderclan back in the old forest, and Brightheart was nearly killed by them!"  
Wolfpaw stepped forward,"I can't speak for my kin, but I can speak for myself," He glared at his clanmates, except for Reedwhisker, no cat had spoken in his defense.  
"I would never harm any one of you unless I was protecting my clanmates. I would never chase you down and attack you. I don't know what dogs have done to you in the past, but this is now. Please, trust me," Wolfpaw looked at around at the cats standing in the clearing, with big round eyes. A orange and white she-cat approached him. She stood rigid and hid half of her face from him.  
"I am Brightheart," She showed him the other half of her face. It was severely scarred and she had nothing but a scar where her eye should be. Wolfpaw struggled not to flinch away, but he looked her straight in the eye while she spoke,"And I trust you." She licked his shoulder, still locked in place. He could tell she was frightened out of her mind, but if she could trust him like this, then there was hope for him after all. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapt 7

"I was attacked by dogs, my friend Swiftpaw was killed," Brightheart murmured as she licked his shoulder. Wolfpaw caught her eye and hoped she realized how much he thanked her. She nodded slightly and stepped back to her place in the crowd.  
"But he's a dog!" Onestar repeated.  
"You said that already," Blackstar muttered.  
"Who cares if he's a dog," Reedwhisker hissed.  
"Sure, you all say that now, but what about when you meet this dog in battle?" When no one answered Onestar continued,"Or what about come leaf bare, when the rivers are frozen over and he eats all your prey. Clearly he can't hunt fish with out being able to sheathe his claws!" Wolfpaw growled under his breath. How had he'd known that he couldn't hunt? He looked over towards his clan, caught his mentor's icy blue gaze. She looked embarrassed. He cocked his head quizzically, she looked away. She had told the clans that he couldn't hunt! He knew that she did, without even asking her that she was responsible for that.  
"He's already larger than any warriors here, imagine the damage he could do! Imagine another cat left with the same scars and disabilities as Brightheart." Onestar finished, looking sympathetically at the Thunderclan she-cat.  
"How dare you," Brightheart stepped forward, her claws unsheathed. But before she could respond a fluffy white she-cat stepped out from the shadows.  
"Brightheart isn't disabled," The white tom's blue eyes were furious,"She could beat anyone of you in a battle and is smarter than you, Onestar,"  
"Cloudtail-,"Firestar warned, his eyes smoldering with embarrassment.  
"No, I'm not done. Has Riverclan ever had cats who can't hunt for themselves?" He turned to the cats behind him. A few cats nodded.  
"And did they starve while everyone else was full?"  
"We don't let clanmates starve," Reedwhisker added.  
"Then why should he be any different?"  
"Because he's a dog." Onestar sneered.  
"Oh come on, Onestar, your just embarrassing yourself," Cloudtail spat.  
"Cloudtail," Firestar was barely controlling his rage from spilling over,"Get back to your spot," Wolfpaw looked back to Cloudtail, his eyes were narrowed at his leader. But he got up and sat back next to Brightheart. The whole gathering was surrounded by whispered and jeers directed at Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw looked around. Why wasn't his own clan defending him? He looked up to Mistystar, she was discussing something with the leaders, except for Onestar who refused to talk to Mistystar. He searched for Willowshine, wanted her comforting words to tell him it would be okay, but she too was in a heated battle of words. He turned tail and pushed his way through the throng of cats. A few hissed at him and threw curses in his direction but he didn't care anymore. No body wanted him, not his parents, nor his clan. So he would leave like they all wanted him too.  
Wolfpaw bounded up the tree bridge, not caring if he fell into the water or not. Thankfully he reached the other side. He ran towards camp, then decided against it. He didn't want to have to answer all the questioning stars he would face when he arrived there. So he turned towards Horseplace and ran past it. He ran over the rolling hills and stopped only to catch his breath. He looked up, the stars were gazing down at him, he wondered what Starclan thought of the gathering tonight. Then he looked up to the Moon, and he wondered if Frobin was looking down to him from Moonpack. He shook his head, he didn't need them anymore. He was alone now. He settled down in a patch of ferns and tried to fall asleep. When he finally did, it came in fits. He caught glimpses of other dogs calling out to him. He tried to catch up with them but they were faster. Then he saw Willowshine looking for him, but she couldn't see him. He woke up, it was still dark out. He saw hazy shapes a few tail lengths in front of him. At first he thought they were cats, so he tried to talk to them. They ran towards him, barking their heads off. Wolfpaw jumped up. Dogs! He tried barking back at them.  
"Hello?" He barked at them,"Who's there?"  
The two dogs stopped short, they were about the same size and color as each other but one was male the other was female.  
"Who are you?" The female dog yipped curiously.  
"I-I'm Wolfpaw," Wolfpaw stammered. The two dogs tilted their head quizzically.  
"Thats an odd name," The male commented.  
"Its a clan name," Wolfpaw explained. Then he realized they would know nothing of clans.  
"My name's Rosen," The female dog explained happily.  
"My name is Golken," The male dog added. Another dog barked behind them.  
"Oh, theres Mama! We have to go! She just came back from hunting!" Rosen barked.  
"Wheres your Mama?" Golken looked behind him.  
"I told you I love with clans, we live with a bunch of families," Wolfpaw barked quietly.  
"Thats weird," Rosen muttered, trotting back to her mother.  
"Do you want to eat with us? Mama usually has lots of prey," Golken suggested. Wolfpaw's stomach grumbled, and he decided that these dogs were nice. He followed Golken and Rosen towards the cave under a huge pile of rocks. He followed them down after and carefully picked his way down.  
"Mama we brought a friend!" Rosen greeted her mother.  
"Yeah, he's really nice! He says he lived with clans," Golken added.  
"As long as he's got manners," Their mother replied. Wolfpaw settled down next to Rosen and waited for his share.  
"What's your name?" Their mother replied.  
"Wolfpaw,"  
"Wolfpaw, what a unique name. My name is Kiyan," She added,"My mate Jalkin is out with our other pup, Holob, hunting,"  
"Can you tell us about the clan?" Rosen barked excitedly.  
"There are four clans, they live beside the lake. I live in Riverclan," He didn't add that he had run away,"Riverclan swims in the rivers and fishes for prey while Windclan hunts on the moors for rabbits. Thunderclan climbs tree and hunts squirrels and mice and stuff like that. Shadowclan lives in the pine forest and hunts frogs, toads and lizards,"  
"Dogs that climb trees!" Kiyan barked,"I wouldn't believe it unless I saw it!"  
Wolfpaw sighed,"They're not dogs. The clans are cats. They live by the lake," All the dogs gasped.  
"You live with cats?" Golken whispered. Wolfpaw nodded.  
"Do you speak cat?" Rosen murmured.  
"Yes, I can speak cat,"  
"How did you learn cat?" Golken insisted.  
Wolfpaw sighed, he really didn't feel like explaining the whole story,"Well, my mother left me by the lake, right near Horseplace and-"  
"Out! Get out!" Kiyan growled. She nipped at Wolfpaw's hind legs.  
"What are you doing?" He yipped. She didn't respond and just kept growling and biting his legs. But her eyes didn't look angry they looked extremely sad. But Wolfpaw hadn't noticed in his rush to escape the crazed canine. He ran and ran once more, pumping his legs like he was swimming. But Kiyan wasn't chasing him past the border of her territory. She stopped and watched him sadly. Wolfpaw ran towards the lake, unsure of where else he could go to now.  
The sun was rising steadily over the horizon, streaking red over the lake, when he arrived at the Riverclan border marker. He hesitated, then kept walking until he reached the camp entrance. He took a deep breath, and pushed aside the reeds and entered, expecting a huge commotion. But no one even greeted him, no one noticed his arrival at the apprentices' den. He growled as he lay down, and tried to sleep.  
"Time for training," Icewing poked her head in through the reeds. Wolfpaw looked up, and narrowed his eyes in disbelief, wondering if she was serious. He was gone all night, how could he train today? Did she even know he wasn't asleep in his nest with all the other apprentices.  
Icewing started coldly at him,"Come on then," Wolfpaw watched her leave, her white tail disapearing behind a group of reeds.  
"Do I ever get a break around here!" Wolfpaw barked to himself, secretly relishing his ability to curse around the cats who couldn't understand him. He stepped over Mossypaw, who was tucked beside Hollowpaw, his bushy tail wrapped around her nose. Wolfpaw snorted. If Hollowpaw wanted Mossypaw, he could have her, she was nothing but a jerk like the rest of them. He was never good enough for Mossypaw.  
He nosed out of the apprentice den and met Icewing outside.  
"You have to clean the elders' den, and fetch them prey." Icewing mewed coolly, studying the tufts of fur between her claws. She didn't even look Wolfpaw in the eye, he stood over her by nearly a tail length. He could easily bat her over with a flip of his paw, but he knew he would be chased out of camp for anything like that.  
"Fine." The light brown dog whipped around and sauntered slowly to the reeds that enclosed the elders. He guessed they were all still sleeping by the gentle snooring that escaped the den walls, they would not welcome his visit. He cleared his throat, plucked up his courage, and walked straight into the den.  
Pouncetail was laying peacefully next to Heavystep and Dapplenose, the trio were smack dab in the middle of the den, their tails wrapped around each others' nose. Heavystep was the closest, so Wolfpaw approached him cautiously from the side. The elder seemed strangely calm and rigid. Wolfpaw nosed his fur. He was cold.  
"Heavystep..." 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy. And I know there are no tabs between paragraphs, but I'm originally writing this story on my blog and copying and pasting it onto a new program so... No tabs! I don't think you guys mind too much so I'll leave it. Thanks for reading!

Chapt 8

"Heavystep?" Wolfpaw nudged the elder hard with his nose. Dapplenose stirred in her nest.  
"What's going on," She looked down to Heavystep,"Starclan no! Heavystep! Oh Heavystep!" She threw her nose into his fur, breathing in his scent.  
"Dapplenose...?" Wolfpaw murmured. Dapplenose's head shot up, her eyes blazing angrily.  
"You! Get out of here! Now!" Dapplenose spat. Wolfpaw turned tail and ran out into the camp, in search of his mentor. She was talking with Minnowtail at the fresh kill pile.  
"Icewing! Icewing!" Wolfpaw ran over to her. As he approached, he saw her roll her eyes in contemp as she excused herself.  
"What do you need?" Icewing snorted. Wolfpaw moaned inwardly.  
"I think Heavystep is dead!" Wolfpaw breathed hard. Icewing's eyes grew large and she looked past Wolfpaw to the elders' den, her breath caught in her throat. She looked back at Wolfpaw, growled intensely, and sulked off to the elders' den. Wolfpaw followed her, when they arrived at the den, Dapplenose was lying on her clanmate and Pouncetail was talking urgently to Beetlewhisker. Beetlewhisker looked up and greeted the pair.  
"Pouncetail just fetched me," Beetlewhisker informed them,"He says Heavystep is dead," He glanced nervously at the elders.  
"Go and get Willowshine,: Icewing turned to Wolfpaw. Wolfpaw nodded, at least she wasn't barking orders at him like usual. He ducked out of the den and quickly made his way to the medicine den. Poking his head in, he called for Willowshine. No one answered. He ducked out again and looked around camp, he couldn't see, scent, or hear her anywhere in camp. He pondered going out of camp and looking for her, but that would just bring more trouble.  
He saw Reedwhisker organizing patrols in the front of the camp, so he decided to ask him if saw the milky furred she-cat.  
"Have you seen Willowshine?" Wolfpaw stood at least a tail length over the deputy.  
Reedwhisker nodded,"She just left camp to go looking for some comfrey, why?"  
"Heavystep is dead," Wolfpaw gulped, expecting some snide comment, but Reedwhisker just looked alarmed.  
"Theres nothing Willowshine can do now, go and fetch Mistystar, she should hear about this," Reedwhisker ordered. Wolfpaw ran off, running towards the leader's den. He poked his head in. Mistystar was talking to Graymist, their gray pelts blending together.  
"Mistystar?" Wolfpaw murmured. Mistystar looked over.  
"Yes?"  
"Can you come to the elders' den, please?" Wolfpaw didn't want the whole clan to think he had killed the grumpy elder! Mistystar whispered something into Graymist's ear and followed Wolfpaw out of the den.  
"What is this about?" Mistystar asked, flicking her tail back and forth.  
"Heavystep is dead," Wolfpaw repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Mistystar's eyes glazed over momentarily, she looked over his shoulder at the elders' den. Icewing was dragging the frail elder's body out of the den.  
"Go and find Willowshine," Mistystar ordered, her blue eyes blazing with grief.  
"But I-"  
"No buts," Mistystar interrupted,"Its an order," She ducked past and trotted quickly to Icewing's side. Wolfpaw looked back, if he left camp, he might get in trouble, but if he didn't find Willowshine, he still might get in trouble. He figured that he better follow Mistystar's most recent orders and find Willowshine now. He dashed out of the den, thankfully not to be stopped by anyone, and scented for Willowshine. Nose pressed to the forest floor, he followed a scent trail through the grasses, her scent faded in some places, while others it seemed as fresh as if she had just been through here a few moments ago. A twig crunched behind him. Wolfpaw looked up, his head rising above the reeds. Bodies were wriggling through the reeds, their fur stuck out and their fear scent flowing off them. Wolfpaw took a deep breath. WIndclan. What were they doing on Riverclan territory? He took a step forward and gazed through the reeds, the Windclan cats were approaching a small stream that Wolfpaw could easily leap over. Wolfpaw saw the cats eyes flash in disgust.  
"I'm not getting my paws wet!" A black tom hissed, his tail lashing in annoyance.  
"Hush! Do you want every Riverclan cat to hear you?" A tawny brown tom spat back, hunching his hind legs together to make the leap. Wolfpaw growled, there was no way for him to get back to camp without the Windclan cats noticing. He carefully stepped forward, small leaves crunching under paw. A jet black she-cat's ears flicked up.  
"Did you hear that?" She hissed to another black tom. The black tom's ear flicked up, Wolfpaw held his breath.  
"No, but I can smell fresh dog-scent," The tom commented, his fur rising slowly. The patrol started to look around, Wolfpaw ducked down under the reeds, trying to make himself as small as possible. He heard pawsteps approaching his hiding place, Wolfpaw gasped. He could imagine a whole patrol of Windclan cats rounding the corner, fur bristling and claws slashing at his throat. What he didn't imagine was a pair of squirrels chasing after one another. Wolfpaw's mouth watered, the clearly didn't notice the cats or dog only a few tail length away. He scrunched closer against the reeds, his fur quivering in fear. He was strong, but there was no way he could take on a whole patrol of Windclan warriors. The squirrels came closer.  
"Wait here, I think I can catch these squirrels," A cat mewed quietly.  
"What do you mean? If Riverclan finds out, they'll have out tails." Another hissed.  
"What Riverclan doesn't know won't hurt 'em," The tom answered, sliding through the reeds carefully. Wolfpaw tried his best to slide back, but the quagmire he was sitting in squelched noisily under paw. The tom came around the corner, the squirrels running full speed to the trees. The tom raced out, his tail streaming out behind him and leaped. But he was no match in the thicks reeds. One tripped his back paw and he flew into the mud.  
"Owlwhisker!" A cat hissed,"Are you alright?"  
The tom stood, his fur caked with mud and his whiskers drooping irritably. He took a few stops, jerked hs head to shake off the mud and stopped in his tracks.  
"Dog!" He launched at Wolfpaw, his claws extended and his eyes gleaming furiously. More cats ran around the bend. Wolfpaw reared back barked viscously, his teeth glinting in the sunlight. But instead of fighting, Wolfpaw jumped over the cats and ran full speed through the forest.  
I can't lead them straight to camp, Wolfpaw couldn't think of any other place to go except for the deepest part of the river, where the Windclan cats wouldn't follow. He could hear the cats gaining on him, their lithe bodies sleeping through the reeds. He could imagine tripping over a reed and being savagely ripped apart by the Windclan warriors. He could hear the cats yowling behind him, their claws tearing through the forest floor at lightning speed. Wolfpaw jumped into the river, head first. Churning his paws he swam through the water until he was centered in the middle of the river, the water current pulling at his heavy fur.  
"Coward!" A tom hissed angrily, his paws in the water. Another she-cat tried to wade her way in, then ran back as her paws slipped from under her.  
"Onestar!" A cat hissed to the small brown tabby tom,"What are we going to do?" The brown tabby narrowed his eyes at Wolfpaw, the large apprentice still churning in the water.  
"Come on," Onestar snarled, running back through the undergrowth, his tail vanishing from sight. The warriors followed angrily. Wolfpaw waited until he couldn't hear their footsteps padding over the peaty dirt. Wolfpaw cautiously walked out of the river, his fur dripping with water. Looking behind him, he ran through the reeds.  
"Oof!" He fell to his side as a large tom leaped onto his back. Wolfpaw bucked the tom off, only to be attacked by two more, their claws raking his sides painfully and ripping hair from his skin. Another cat bit his flank and another yanked at his tail angrily.  
"Twoleg pet!" A cat hissed in his ear spitefully. Wolfpaw snapped at a light brown she-cat her ice blue eyes shining brightly, but she jumped out of reach every time.  
"Clumsy oaf!" She spat, whipping her claws along his face. Wolfpaw whimpered in agony. He fought through the blood hat covered his eyes and raked his blunt claws across the a black tom, his amber eyes shining with anger. A black she-cat yowled in fury and flung herself at his face. Wolfpaw grabbed her mid-air with his mouth and flung her away, turning back to the cats attacking his flank.  
"Foxhearts!" Wolfpaw barked wildly, tail lashing in anger. He reared back and knocked the Windclan cowards from him, stamping their faces in the mud. But more flooded from the bushes, their eyes wild with rage. Wolfpaw growled angrily and began to launch himself at the large cats. But then he saw Reedwhisker at the head of the patrol, mouth drew into a snarl.  
"Get off our land!" Reedwhisker howled, leaping onto Onestar with his claws. More Riverclan warriors streaming down into the battle, claws extended and tails lashing. Wolfpaw saw Mossypaw running into the battle, eyes wild. A Windclan apprentice tackled her from behind and she clawed at his muzzle angrily. Wolfpaw rushed to her side to help, but Hollowpaw was one step ahead of him and launched himself right at the apprentice. Wolfpaw narrowed his eyes, what was Hollowpaw trying to do anyways?  
Wolfpaw jumped forward and pinned a tabby tom down with one paw. The tom struggled under Wolfpaw's size and strength. Instead of fear, the tom's eyes burned with a fiery hatred.  
"Fox dung piece of crowfood!" He spat, raking his claws down Wolfpaw's leg,"Go back to your own kind!" Wolfpaw nipped down at the cats face and tore away to fur. He let the tom go as he squealed away in pain.  
"Retreat!" Onestar yowled. Instantly the cats sprang apart, Riverclan stopping to watch Windclan run from the scene. The only cat left was Onestar, he was face to face with Reedwhisker, their whiskers almost touching.  
"Foxheart," Reedwhisker murmured.  
"Your clan started this war," Onestar snarled,"By bringing that mongrel to the clans, you have created something out of your control. Unless you send him away immediately, this war will wipe out Riverclan before Leafbare," He whipped around, leaving Riverclan to cast wary glances at each other. 


End file.
